


Knight in Doc Martens

by Archer1981



Series: Knight In Doc Martens [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should avoid the streets at night, unless one has a hero watching over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Doc Martens

Jemma knew better. She should have accepted the offer of a ride from Fitz, but she still had an hour's worth of research to complete. She didn't want to make her poor friend wait. So now she found herself walking back to her off campus apartment at ten o'clock at night alone.

She had been fine while on campus, plenty of lit pathways. The streets beyond the school's boundary were another thing. On one block it was a 50/50 chance if the lampposts would be working. Her luck was not the greatest this particular night.

Halfway down the street, a rough hand swung her around, and a gruff voice demanded, "I want your money and anything worth something!"

Shocked and alarmed, Jemma stammered, "I don't have...I'm a student...please don't hurt..."

The hulking man yelled, "Money, now!" He grabbed her arm and shook her harshly. "Now!" 

Jemma screamed from the painful grip.

A figure jumped from fire escape of the nearest building, landing on the mugger's back. Jemma fell down in the scuffle, and she scooted away while the slight figure subdued the giant with ease.

Using leverage, the unknown rescuer locked the would be thief's arm in a torturous hold. A raspy voice spoke, "You have a choice." He tried to struggle, but hollared in pain as the grip tightened. "You have a choice," the voice repeated. "Leave town and never think of mugging another person, or I break your arm and hand you off to the cops."

"Dumb bitch!"

A pop echoed in the air. And the man's hollering intensified. Jemma was not sure what startled her more, the sound of a dislocated shoulder or the fact that the shadowy hero was a woman.

"Last chance."

"Alright! Alright!"

Hopping up, the woman stared down at struggling assailant. "Gone by sunrise," she ordered. "I'll know otherwise." She watched as he got to feet and stumbled away as fast as he could, arm swinging uselessly at his side.

She turned towards Jemma, black hood hiding most of her features. By the light of the half moon, the student could make out the leather jacket and black cargo pants. The only splash of color was the rainbow laces on Doc Martens. She held a hand out to Jemma. "Are you okay?"

"Yes! Goodness, thank you," Jemma said as she was helped up. She stood in awe of her savior. "For everything. You were amazing." 

A lamppost randomly flickered on bathing them in an orange glow. Jemma could now see that the woman was beautiful. "Well, so much for anonymity," the mysterious girl chuckled. Dark eyes met golden eyes. "How much further do you have to go?"

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Jemma pointed east. "Two more blocks."

"How about I walk you home then?" she offered, smiling brightly. Grabbing Jemma's backpack and slinging it over her own shoulder, she added, "Name's Skye." 

"Jemma," she responded in kind, and the pair walked together down the street.


End file.
